


if I think about it long enough, maybe it'll happen

by xiaohaohao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin's Death Drink makes an appearance, he just wants to hold his hand, soft, take this relationship however you want, the other dreamies are mentioned though, this is mainly just jeno adoring jaemin whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohaohao/pseuds/xiaohaohao
Summary: "The silence isn't so bad'Til I look at my hands and feel sad'Cause the spaces between my fingersAre right where yours fit perfectly"orJeno just wants to hold Jaemin's hand. Is that too much to ask?





	if I think about it long enough, maybe it'll happen

_“I want to hold his hand.”_

 

Jeno doesn’t mean it in a sappy way. He just wants to. Jaemin’s fingers are within reach and, honestly, Jeno could just grab it himself, but Jaemin’s distractedly talking to Jisung with one hand holding a cup of his infamous coffee concoction and his other hand waving around as he speaks. Jeno thinks it’s endearing how passionate Jaemin gets when he discusses things he loves – he always gets so into it and lights up when you listen well. He can’t help but smile at the sight a little. Jeno can’t really catch what Jaemin is blabbering on about this time, but Jisung is listening intently, occasionally quipping in with some remarks. He’s more focused on the way that Jaemin’s hands flail about, the bracelet Jaemin shares with Renjun glinting in the sun. He can’t help but note how prettily it sits on the other’s wrist, simple, yet stunning in the way it matches well with Jaemin.

 

He still wants to hold Jaemin’s hands though.

 

Jaemin's hands are comforting, familiar - a grounding force, if you will. He wants to, because Na Jaemin gives him strength with his short squeezes and thumb caressing his knuckles. Sometimes, if Jaemin feels like it, he would bring their hands up to his lips and give Jeno’s knuckles a little peck. He’ll grin cheekily afterwards, bringing their hands between them again and swinging them about. Jeno doesn’t mind it, but he knows how much joy it gives Jaemin whenever he acts flustered by it. He honestly loves holding the other boy’s hand but won’t ever say it aloud. It’s a little out of character for him to do so. But he really really wants to do it, like, right now, for whatever insane reason. But here’s the thing, Jeno _still_ isn’t holding Jaemin’s hand.

 

He waits until Jaemin gets bored of the conversation, falling behind a little so Jisung can walk with Chenle as Renjun jogs forward to catch up with Mark and Donghyuck. Jeno silently walks beside Jaemin, who’s sipping his drink. Jeno thinks Jaemin looks stunning, sun shining down on his pretty brown locks. He stares at Jaemin’s hand again. Both of them are holding onto the cup as he drinks. Jeno’s fingers twitch. He really really _really_ wants to hold Jaemin’s hand.

 

He didn’t need to wait though. It’s as if Jaemin could hear his thoughts, the boy casually intertwining their fingers together.

 

Jeno’s smile widens as he swings their hands between them.

 

Jeno loves holding Jaemin’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short but the idea just came into my head and I /had/ to write it. Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> come talk to me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/lilacsjaem)


End file.
